


coffee shops and pretty faces

by takuyaku



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Sakura, Employee Eunbi, F/F, Fluff, eunbi is a panicked gay, eunsaku, eunsaku is an underrated ship and they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takuyaku/pseuds/takuyaku
Summary: In which Kwon Eun-bi used to be a regular at the coffee shop Miyawaki Sakura works at. Two years had gone by but her long-ass order still remains in Sakura’s braincells.





	coffee shops and pretty faces

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the lack of eunsaku fics here so I made one.
> 
> And also, everybody say thank you barista!sakura for our rights.

The fact that this café still stands just as where it was two years ago is what feeds Eunbi’s amusement.

Late afternoon mist hits her face as she tugs on her scarf, looking for warmth. It was nearing fall and the city was bustling out loud; the chattering of pedestrians flooded the sidewalks, too many for it to be comprehensible. The place was tumultuous, and though it grew to be her mundane, she had yet to tell herself to get used to it. So, she thinks—what could be more calming than a cup of coffee in one of her favorite places?

And so, she finds herself standing in front of the place again. It looks pretty much the same to her eyes—like it never changed. The shop carved their name on the wood that is seen from above, and a standee rests a couple meters beside the door, displaying the shop’s best-sellers.

Another gust of wind passes by again, sending shivers down to her heavily-clothed body. Eunbi runs her hand through her raven locks as the other hand clutches on the hot pack she bought from the store near her workplace. One final sigh, and she finally pushes the double doors leading to the café.

 

-

 

The bells that hung atop of the door rang shortly after she pushed her way inside. Eunbi was soon greeted by the familiarity of the fulvous lights and dimly-lit russet walls. Though she’s pretty certain that somehow the place had been revamped, seeing as how the shop added extra tables and more brews in their menu. But the sense of nostalgia was still imminent to her.

The shop was also crowded just as the city, though in a way that does not bother her that much. Hordes of what appealed as university students were around; some of them in groups, some in doubles but the majority enjoyed the solitude of being alone.

A soothing piece of jazz echoes from the unseen speakers, Eunbi should also give the staff credit for the choice of music. She drifts her eyes on the tables by the large windows; the place has not changed at all, at least not that much.

 

Three people were lined up on the counter as Eunbi takes the 4th spot. She wanders for a moment; how she literally travelled seven stations just to get here. The café only has one branch and that is miles away from her workplace. She smiles to herself, thinking that travelling great distances just to get here was not a brand-new concept at all. 

The coffee shop was a standing reminiscence of her hardships in college. Like the students around, she also graduated from the same university nearby. She remembers crossing a few blocks to reach the shop during breaks just to quench her caffeine-dependent taste buds, despite passing two others along the way. She convinces herself that it is definitely the good coffee that the shop provides that keeps her wanting for more cups, and certainly not the cute barista that stands on the other side of the counter who tends to—funny how she still remembers—put too much sugar in her cup. 

An evident expression of fatigue washes through the employee’s face, though the smile plastered on her face is still undoubtedly genuine and warm. 

“Thank you, next.” Her voice was sweet, reminding Eunbi of sweet berries and cherries. Her short-length bob hang just above her shoulders and her brown apron that is wrapped around her waist seemed a little tight but it doesn’t make her any less pleasurable to watch. Even after all these years, she still looked the same for Eunbi; more beautiful even. 

 _'Miyawaki Sakura’_ was what is printed on her nametag, though it looks a bit rustier since the last time she saw her. Sakura has her sleeves rolled up to her elbow as Eunbi wonders how the other girl always appeared lovely in her eyes.

 

It was finally Eunbi’s turn after what seemed to be a decade.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” Sakura’s voice was even sweeter in a near proximity. She seems contented, even glad with what appeared to Eunbi as a tiring duty of having to stand there all day taking repetitive orders from strangers. Sakura made her somehow fuzzy inside though; the barista suits the job so much, coffee and sweetness and all the nice things in the world.

“Hi.” Her greeting came out to be awkward. Maybe it is because of the unusual length of her order and she hasn’t done this in a very long time, or perhaps she never really knew herself to be awkward around pretty girls.

But Eunbi was too picky with things, especially on her favorite brew. Seconds of silence passed by as Sakura waited for her to speak up. 

 

Eunbi breathes in, “can I get a double rist-”

“A double ristretto hazelnut macchiato, three pumps of regular milk, non-fat, decaf, brewed exactly to 75 degrees, with foamed whipped cream on top and chocolate syrup in a spiral design.” Sakura looks up at her with the most blasé expression one could ever muster that made her almost laugh. Almost. Right now, Eunbi hangs her lips parted, too startled to even confirm the order.

 

Though she composes herself after a bit too long. “You forgot to add the extra pumps of soy milk.”

 

 _Oh no_ , was that too rude? Was she being rude? Eunbi was about to utter a panicked apology but to her absolute surprise, she hears faint chuckles coming from Sakura. A bundle of small laughter erupts from the Japanese soon after, and her smile is just purely adorable that Eunbi entirely forgets the line stretching behind her.

The older cannot suppress herself from laughing along.

“Right, I forgot. I’m sorry.” Sakura apologizes moments after, the smile from earlier still apparent on her face. She taps lightly on the screen in front of her, wrapping up the order. The barista seemed amuse, to say the least.

And the things that Eunbi would do to see that smile again absolutely ridicules even herself. But the truth is, she would love to see that smile all day—perhaps even every day.


End file.
